Adventure of One Piece Kids
by brianna7678676
Summary: The One Piece crewmates have delayed on an island for 12 years after having kids. Now they wonder if they shoould go back and pursue their dreams with there kids. Chapter 12 rated OTolderteen for vulgarness and violence, no sex scene or anything like tha
1. The Big Decision

Characters: Luffy, Ussop, Zoro, Sanji, Tashigi, Carmen, and Nami.

Kids: Natsuki (Nami & Luffy), Sanju (Sanji & Carmen), Kayu and Kaysopp (twins; Ussop and Kaya), and Zora (Zoro and Tashigi)

Setting: After Skytopia (around episode 206)-after chopa and robin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since all the One Piece kids were born, the OP crew has retired on an island. But now Luffy is ready to continue on with his dream and the crew is arguing if they should go or stay for the safety of there kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about the kids?" Kaya said worriedly. "It's too dangerous out there. What if they get hurt or maybe...even...?"

"Don't say such things? Luffy replied, gobbling down some sushi. You know we can take care of them. And this time you'll come with us to ensure there safety (sorry, I know Luffy could never talk like this, but that's how I talk so I can't help it. Sorry, again)

Don't you want to get on with our lives? We've been stalling here for almost thirteen years? I think the kids are old enough to survive out there."

"Luffy, the youngest one's 7 and a half. You really think she can survive out there?" Nami said logically.

"Hell Yeah! Of course she can!" yelled Zoro. "My daughter is probably stronger than all of your children!"

"Don't get all hyped up Zoro, Nami didn't mean Zora (or Zola) was weak, only young. Though in my opinion, she's pretty damn scrawny." Sanji explained.

"You want to fight!"

"Bring it on Moldy Hair!"

"Shut Up you two!" Nami yelled giving them the "Nami Hit".

"I think we should take a vote, _including the kids_," said Marine calmly.

"I agree," agreed Sarah.

So, the voting got underway with Zora (Zoro's kid), Natsuki (Luffy's kid), Kayu (girl) and Kaysopp (boy) (Usopp's twins), and Sanju (Sanji's kid- stands for Sanji Jr.).

When the votes were tallied up. It seemed as if only one person wanted to stay- and that was Usopp. So, they again, started their journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you like it so far? I'm really excited because this is my first fanfic and day of membership to Please rate.

I plan to continue this story and also describe the kids in the next chapter. And there will also be a little chemistry between the kids (and other kids as well). I can't wait


	2. Towards the Horizon

"Weeeeeeeeehooooooooooo!" yelled Luffy swinging on the Golden Mary (Mali) neck as they headed toward the horizon.

Kayu giggled in delight as her blonde hair blew with the soft breeze, her blue eyes twinkling in the sun. She was nine years old and in fourth grade. She was a twin with her brother Kaysopp though they were nothing alike, in looks or personalities. She was quiet and conserved while Kaysopp ran around speaking nonstop as he blew up things with his "little experiments". He had big brown eyes and black ultra-curly hair (like Usopps) which he tied in a ponytail, leaving a little puff to stick out (Like black cotton candy). He had inherited the joy of sharp shooting from his father, Usopp, but with a more modern weapon: the crossbow. Trained by his dad, he was nearly a pro. Kayu was more interested in healing. But surprisingly Kayu was the cowardly one like her dad, while Kaysopp was the adventurous one.

("Dad, you're embarrassing me!" said 12 year old Natsuki "What will people on the other islands think of me if you act like that?"

She had long orange hair (same color as Nami's) and teal eyes (mixed green and blue). She had loved shopping (like her mom) since she was three. But like Luffy she was adventurous and quite ditsy and care-free. Being in seventh grade, she loved to draw. She drew from deserts to seas to people, but her favorite things to draw were designs (for clothes). Nami especially loved this because at every island she would take her designs in and have them made for herself and the rest of the girls on the crew. It was double C's: Cheaper and Cuter. Also like Luffy, Natsuki could eat for days. Surprisingly, she stayed skinny.

As she climbed on the deck of the Golden Mart (Mali), she watched as she departed from her first and only home. Wondering of the adventures she would have with the Straw Hat Pirates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like the descriptions so far! I know it's kind of boring waiting for the adventures to start, but will after the 3rd chapter (which will be more descriptions) it will be on with the adventures. But don't worry I'm not going to leave you hanging' like that. I've already wrote (on paper) the next chapter right after I ended this one (about 30 seconds-and that was because I was writing this).

Bye Bye


	3. Petty Arguements

Natsuki's thought were interrupted when she heard an "Oof!" and then a thud.

"Oooooow!" screamed Sanju as Zora pulled back his leg literally past his head.

Sanji came out of the kitchen, "You're not going to lose to that wimpy girl are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Sanju replied as he spin kicked (his father taught him) out of her clutches, and they began to wrestle on. Pleased, Sanji walked back into the kitchen.

"You two shouldn't let them fight like that,"Carmen told Zoro and Sanji.

"She only says that because she knows my Zora's gonna kick your son's ass" Zoro replied smugly.

"Hell naw Sanju's going to get beat down by your wimpy little girl!"

"You wanna back that up?" (Picking a fight)

"Why not" smirked Sanji.

"Shut up you two!"Carmin yelled hitting them in the head with her frying pans as the fell to the ground.

At that moment Zora came in with tears glistening in her big green eyes, her (purplish) black hair which was in two ponytails, now drooped in her face.

"Sanju hurt me," she said pathetically as she pulled down her sleeve revealing a big red bruise.

"Your retarded son hurt my precious daughter!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you…?" Sanji smirked. "Sanju wouldn't lose to your wimpy little girl."

"Baaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaard…" Zoro said ready to fight.

"Oh Zora are you ok?" criedCarmen as she tended her bruise. "Sanju, come here!"

Sanju walked into the room with a smug look on his face, his shiny blonde hair (like his dad's) also all over his face.

"What did I tell you about hurting Zora?"

"She came at **me**. I was just defending myself."

"Just defending himself, Carmen, Sanji said.

"Shut Up!" yelledCarmen and Zoro in unison.

"Sanju, go to your room" (Carmin)

"What!" said Sanju and Sanji in unison.

"But she came at me!"

"Yeah, she came at him!" Sanji repeated.

"Shut Up!" Zoro andCarmen said again.

"NOW!"Carmen said annoyed. "And Sanji, you and I will have a talk later."

"What!" Sanji exclaimed.

"LATER!"

"See what you did, runt," he told Sanju. And they both slumped to their rooms.

Sorry! I didn't get to explain what Zora and Sanji looked like. I just caught so caught up in the story.

Zora: Looks exactly like her mom (Carmen navy swordsman girl- who you might have not met yet, looks like Zoro's dead friend) but with two little ponytails and big green eyes. She is sooooo cute (I drew her-and all the rest of the OP kids). She is 8 years old and in 3rd grade. She enjoys picking on Sanju and never gets in trouble for it.

Sanju: He has blonde hair (like his dad) and blue eyes (like his mom- who is also a blonde). He is ten years old and in 5th grade. He loves playing soccer and other r "fancy-foot work". (When he plays soccer Zora usually yells at him from the sidelines) (Sort of like a coach)

Now that I'm done with describing them, there will be less talking and more ADVENTURE. As I said in my author's note in the first chapter, there will be some love crisises between the OP kids (and other kids) which will upset some parents (a whoooooole lot): HINT HINT. And another OP kid! Can you guess who it is!

Bye Bye for now


	4. Natsuki!

Despite the reviews I will continue this story, but there will be a few modifications: This is after Skypia and the Marine base. Robin has run off with some archeologist dude and has promised that she will return someday and Chopa is having a very long reunion with a few of his reindeer friends (It is my story isn't it). Therefore, they will not be in the story, but they were here when the kids were born and just recently left. Henceforth, Sarah is officially Tashagi… ur… Tashigi, (I'm kidding, I did remember her name) and Marine is Carmen (which I have checked). Some of the words (like Golden Mali and Chopa) might be wrong, because it is pronounced differently in Japan. Plus because I don't know Japanese (and lack of internet) I depend on subtitles and Japanese friends to translate for me. So it won't be perfect. I will also try to include more detail and to make the message clearer.

So here it goes…

"Look it's and island!" yelled Kaysopp from up in the mast.

"That's the fifth time you said that. Are you sure it is not just another rock?" asked Natsuki from the deck.

"Positive, I'm positive it's and island this time. I see grass, building, **everything**!"

Everyone gathered to see the nearing island.

"Kaysopp is not imagining things this time, it is and island!" exclaimed Sanju.

As they arrived on the island, everyone jumped out of the Golden Mali. There was surprisingly nobody on the shore to welcome them. Instead, a loud ambulance whizzed past them. As they walked on, they heard murmuring, and as they began to get closer to the city, the murmuring got louder and more animated. There were worried voices everywhere as they approached a very large crowd of people hovering around a huge courthouse with a broken window.

"What's going on?" Nami asked a townsman.

"At this very courthouse the town's top criminal, nicknamed Butch (for Butcher), escaped. He had kidnapped and murdered over forty children in the town. He had just been captured. Today was his trial to decide if he would receive life in jail or the death sentence. Many people wanted him to go through the death sentence, for what he did, and because they worried, knowing of his great intelligence, that if he was sent to jail he might breakout and pursue his murders as revenge. Millions of people waited outside to witness his fate. But before the judge could even announce the verdict he broke away from the cops and crashed through that very window. He had grabbed a gun from the police and shot an innocent civilian for standing in his way."

"So that explains the ambulance…"interrupted Zoro, bored.

"He must be lurking around the city waiting for the next ship to arrive so he can escape."

"Does that mean he might be planning to take **our** ship?"

"Maybe, I advise you to go now and hurry while you can."

"Ooh Daddy," Zora exclaimed, "Maybe we could catch him before he takes our ship and get an award!"

"Moooooooooney…" Nami mumbled drooling.

"Who cares about money, we must go catch him before we lose our only way of transportation!" exclaimed Carmen.

They ran to retrieve their ship. When they got there, just as they expected, standing there trying to pull up the anchor was Butch. Luffy, using his devil fruit powers shot himself, Zoro, and Sanji up onto the ship. They began to fight. The three, easily overpowered the criminal. He, attempting to escape, jumped off the ship and ran, two of the mates chasing after.

"You'll regret this!" he yelled angrily as he ran.

Suddenly, he grabbed Natsuki.

"Suki-chan!" screamed Kayu.

"What!" asked Nami trying to confirm what was happening.

They all chased after him as he disappeared around a narrow alleyway with Natsuki. But Luffy just stood idly. Panting, they turned to the corner to find no one.

"Nooooooooo! Natsuki…" Nami screamed and fell down crying. "Luffy, why didn't you catch him?" she cried.

"Huh?" Luffy asked trying to remember what just happened. "Could you repeat that? I was daydreaming about meat."

"What!" Nami screamed. "You were daydreaming about **meat** while our daughter was just kidnapped?"

"Natsuki…?" Luffy asked waking up for the first time. "Natsuki!" he yelled, suddenly enraged. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Luffy… he's gone," said Sanji.

Nami sat there crying while everyone else tried to verify what had just happened.

Luffy, breathing hard screamed, "I'll get you Butch! I'll kill you!"

Ok. That's all. If I get some decent reviews I will continue.

Bye Bye


	5. Splitting Up

As you know I've been very lazy. I guess I meant to write the next chapter earlier but I kept forgetting my notes. And me, being too lazy didn't feel like getting them and just said, "I'll do it later." Well, it's been a week now and later has finally come so get over it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Natsuki's kidnap Nami hadn't talked to Luffy. (just so you know)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nami…"Luffy whined.

Nami sat silently. She wouldn't say a word. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She was dirty and depressed. She wouldn't budge.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I made you your favorite!" Sanji exclaimed trying to cheer her up.

"No thank you…" mumbled Nami miserably.

"The crew was unusually quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki struggled to keep up as she was dragged by the criminal, Butch. He was obviously in a hurry to someplace, but where? They ran though the forest hitting prickly trees on there way. He lost grip of her. She tried to scramble away, but he was too strong and fast. He quickly grabbed with a tighter grip than before. After about running for an hour they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. He shoved her in and handcuffed her to a pole.

"Stay here brat!" her face was so close to his face she could smell his musty breath; it almost made her puke, blech. He had dirty blonde hair matted on top of his head. He had angry blue eyes. He paced back and forth frantically in the little room as trying to plan what to do with her. Suddenly he grabbed some Dutch tape and tightly rapped it around her mouth. Then he walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another silent day had past. It had been three days since Natsuki's kidnap and Usopp was fed up with it.

"Today!" Is the day!" screamed Usopp at the top of his lungs.

"Uncle Ussop… Shutup!" whined zora crankily. "It's two in the morning. Go back to bed."

"No I will not! We will now go save Natsuki"

He continued his rambling on until everyone was up.

"So what should we do then?" asked Sanji, "it's not like we have a radar on Natsuki to tell us where she is.

"Yes we do." Said Luffy "When Natsuki was four she got lost in the mall. It took 3 hours just to find her. I remember how frantic Nami was. When we finally found her, so Nami but on this bracelet (radar thingy) so we would know where she was.

Everyone fell to the floor, "Luuuuuuuufffffy!" They all screamed at once.

"What!" I didn't do know it would be helpful."

"Where's the detector?" asked Tashigi

"Right here in my pocket."

THUDDD!

Again, everyone (except Luffy) fell to the floor.

We should split up so we can find her easily. Who ever finds her first report to the others immediately. The groups will be Zoro and Ussopp. Luffy, me (Tashigi), and Carmen, Kaya and Sanji. Nami and the kids will stay here."

"Hey, why is chichi (dad) in a girls spot?" asked Kayu.

"Because, knowing Zoro, I am well needed; he won't be able to handle everything.

"Oh…" she replied

Everyone rolled their eyes. Then Sanji whispered in Kaya's ear "No it's because he's about as useless as a girl."

Kaya giggled

"Don't tell her that!" Ussopp said redder than ever.

They grouped up, each team receiving a "Natsuki Radar"

"Leeeeeet's Gooooo!" yelled Ussopp as they split up.

What would happen next? (Nobody knows!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I finished. See I'm not lazy (even though someone ( J.J.) typed this for me because I didn't feel like it). Please R&R don't leave me clueless.


	6. The Search Begins: the mysterious boy

O.k. sixth chapter! Again, I was feeling lazy and didn't feel like writing, but it _is_ summer. I just can't help it. Not to mention my gel pens were having a rebellion against me. None of them would work. And of course you would say, "Just get a regular pen!" But I can't. Every thing has to be colorfully assorted. I get lost without them. Oh and you probably won't here from me for a looooooooooong time. We are going on vacation (to about everywhere) and I'll probably be too lazy (not to mention lack of computers). I'll miss Japan (for those who live there know that Japanese One Piece makes American One Piece look like the worst show on the planet- not to offend you poor Americans who call Zoro "Zolo", it isn't your fault, I'm one too). They're so far behind in the US too. I'm going to die (I know, there's no place like EBay).

I know you guys are bored with me talking so… ON WITH THE STORY!

It was getting dark out.

"Ussop, what are you looking at!" asked Zoro impatiently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours ago the three groups (U&Z, L & Tash, Carm, San, &Kaya) had headed up to the forest where they found 3 trails. Ussop and Zoro had chosen to go north while Luffy and Tashigi went west, and Carmen, Sanji, and Kaya went east (they started at south). Now Ussop had stopped and found something…or so he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro, look, I found something!"

"Huh? What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Prints, in the dirt... this is where they went!"

Zoro walked over to where Ussop was crouched down to find two large, unusually shaped prints in the ground.

"It can't be. They're so big."

"They guy _was big_!" exclaimed Ussop excitedly.

"I guess he was…" Zoro shrugged, "…but that doesn't mean those are his?"

"It is him! It is! Yes I'm sure they're his."

Fine, then we'll follow them," said Zoro.

They walked on, not noticing the _real_ footprints they passed with marks following as if someone was being dragged (hint hint).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy swung from branch to branch like a wild monkey (his cousins, basically) with a look on his face as if he was saying, "Ooh ooh ah ah! DIE BUTCH! Ooh Ooh ah ah!" Tashigi giggled at the sight.

"Luffy, do you know where you are even going?" she asked him.

"Nope," he said plainly

She slumped and sighed, "Well maybe you could climb up in the trees and see if you see anything suspicious."

Luffy stopped leaping. "Okay" he said as plainly as before.

He had been unusually quiet for the past few days. Tashigi figured he was stressed because his daughter had been kidnapped and Nami wouldn't talk to him.

"Do you see anything?" she yelled up to him.

"A little hut-like thing, he yelled back, yeah, over there. North! No….ur... west….south...ay…which way is it? He mumbled to himself.

"What way am I facing?" he asked Tashigi.

She spotted him and yelled up "South!" not knowing that he had twisted his rubbery neck the opposite way."

"Then south it is," said Luffy.

"Okay." Tashigi said sternly "Let's go!"

Luffy jumped down from the tree and they, unaware of there mistake, continued on south.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was still cuffed to the sewer pipe when Butch yelled, "Kyo, get down here!"

She heard creaking as a medium height, skinny red headed boy came from down a worn stairway. She had never noticed the steps until now. She figured the boy, who looked about fourteen, was the criminals companions (/apprentice) or maybe his son. "_But he looks nothing like Butch!" _she thought to herself.

"Get the girl and take her to your room."

"What!" the boy argued back "Why mine?"

Suddenly the criminal threw the boy across the room and started yelling.

"Look you damn arrogant son of a b, (It's just too vulgar to write) you're going to listen to me!" Got it!"

Natsuki stared in horror.

The boy just got up, blood dripping from his already dirty face which had been jammed into a screw sticking out of the wall, uncuffed Natsuki, took her hand, and led her up the stairs to his room.

"And stay there!" yelled Butch from downstairs.

The little room was dark and musty. Natsuki coughed from the bad stench. The living condition was pretty bad and the boy looked as if he had been abused many times. She was starting to feel sorry for him.

"You can have the bed." He said as he pointed to a small but more clean the most (of the things in the room) bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"_He's so polite to be a criminal."_ Natsuki thought to herself as she lay down (on the bed) and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that I was nice enough to actually write that, those who get this far, REVIEW OR DIE. It's really hard to write if you don't know if people like or hate your story. So if you don't review...um... you'll feel my wrath...! um... and I'll give your computer a virus...many viruses! SO REVIEW!

You're in for some BIG surprises in the next chapters. So watch for it. (if you don't feel like put this story on your story alert-it would make me happy!) gets down on knees and begins to beg with big brown puppyeyes


	7. Questions, Answers, Chores,and Groceries

Ok, seventh chapter. This is going to be long so I hoped you haven't read any other long stories today. Sorry if it's a little scratchy, I wrote this at 12 at night and 6 in the morning so it won't be perfect, get over it. It was originally suppose to have Sanji and Nami's group in this chapter too, but it was waaaaay to long so they'll be in the next chapter. And yes I got the name Kyo from the character in Fruits Baskets (aka: Furuba) who also has red hair. I figured my Kyo and he looked about the same. And I think Kyo is a way better match for Tohru then the damn Yuki! Sorry, wrong manga…back to O.P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki had waken up about half and hour ago when she remembered that she had been kidnapped. Since then she had begun crying:

Natsuki was lying in bed sobbing uncontrollably. "_Will I ever get out of her? Am I going to die?_" she thought sadly to herself.

"Do you have to cry at six in the morning?" whined the red haired boy who was apparently named Kyo.

"Did I wake you?"

"Obviously," Kyo replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to."

"It's fine. You don't have to be so sincere. I'm use to it. By the way, name's Kyo. And yours"

"Natsuki," Natsuki (obviously) muttered. "Um… How did you get here?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"May be, I'm trying to start a conversation."

"The dumbass kidnapped me when I was eight. Unlike the other children, he didn't kill me. He said he's waiting for the day when he can do it in front of "his" face."

""His"?"

"Yeah…somebody named…Shot…Shaggy…Share. I don't know. My grandpa, he wants to kill me in front of my grandpa as revenge.

"Revenge… for what…?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"What do you have to hide?"

"Nothing!" he said as if he was offended (he wasn't though, it's just to get the image through)

"Then keep talking."

He sighed. "Fine... My grandpa destroyed his pirate crew around a decade ago. Butch was trying to find the One Piece."

"Like my dad," Natsuki mumbled (where Kyo couldn't hear)

He continued, "Butch was the only one to escape. My grandpa ruined his plans to find the great treasure because he believed Butch plans with it was not what my grandpa thought it should be used for. Now Butch wants revenge, for his crew and for ruining his plans to find the One Piece and rule the world with his wealth. So, four years after his crew had been destroyed, he started kidnapping and killing kids in hopes of finding me to kill in front of my grandpa. Eventually, two years after he started his series of kidnaps he found me on a boat that was taking me to my grandpa…I was suppose to go live with him and his crew for safety. A friend of my grandpa was taking me to him as a favor. Butch killed the entire crew and tortured the captain in hope that he would compromise and lead him to my grandpa in exchange for his life. But the captain knew his plans (to do with Kyo). So he refused. Butch eventually killed him. So he took me and started searching for my grandpa. He came to this island to get food a few years ago, not knowing that he was even known in such a remote place. The villagers quickly recognized him and put him in the city jail. It was more like a giant dungeon. Butch was smart though, he found a way out of the jail, even tough it was known to be inescapable. He again kidnapped me, and called the town, threatening them if they wouldn't give him back his boat to get off the island he would began to kill the children. But the town treasured honor and wealth (from his bounty) more then their own posterity (kids). So, for 4 years now, he has been killing children. About a week ago he was caught, but obviously he escaped…like always. And he apparently kidnapped you.

"Yeah," Natsuki had spoke up for the first time in a long time, "because my family tried to stop him from taking our boat."

Your boat… are you rich tourist or something?"

"No, my dad is the captain of the Straw-hat Pirate Crew."

"Kyo's eyes suddenly lit up from its dull bored looking state.

"The Straw-hat crew! You're the daughter of Luffy, the captain of the Straw-hat Pirate crew?'

"Yes-"

"That means they're back?"

"Yeah, they decided that they shouldn't give up their dreams just because they have families now."

"That means…Straw-hat…grandpa…"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kyo said as if he had just waked up.

"Okay…" Natsuki said curious of what he was thinking about.

Suddenly there was a harsh bang on the door. "Get up you stupid asses! You need to start your daily chores!" yelled Butch as if he was all the way down stairs.

"Chores?' asked Natsuki.

"Yeah…chores…whoopdee doo."

"Hurry up! Do you really expect me to live in this hell hole?" Butch continued.

"You need to go there," Muttered Kyo as he gestured Natsuki to come on has he left the room.

"Did you say something?" asked Butch.

"No, I was holding back a sneeze."

The criminal had them scrubbing, sweeping, and basically cleaning in and out, up and down, all morning. During chores Natsuki had plenty of time to think, for Butch didn't allow her them to talk unless it was cleaning-wise. And that was good because she had so many questions going through her mind…and feelings…through her body. It was lunchtime and finally Butch yelled "OK, you're done with your morning chores. now make me lunch!"

Natsuki had never been in so much physically pain in her life. They had chores in the Golden Mali (Mary, you picky Americans, though I'm one), but they were never as harsh as the ones here; or at least you never had to pick up anything or stretch yourself under something. And to tell the truth she was way too tired to go and cook lunch for a man who wouldn't even ask kindly, not to mention there were no materials to cook anything anyway. Unfortunately, Kyo, unlike her, spoke his mind.

"Butch, we are tired, give us a break. Plus, we don't have anything to cook with."

Butch stood up infuriated. "Look you little ungrateful brats; you are lucky I even let you stop cleaning this early! Now you're wining that you're tired!"

Natsuki closed her eyes as again Butch threw the boy across the room, and again he got up, blood dripping down his face. "Then how am I going to get Natsuki passed all those people?"

"Oh, you found a way to learn her name, NOW FIND AWAY TO GET HER THROUGH THE CITY! Or…she could stay here and entertain me," the criminal said slyly.

"No!" Kyo said as if he knew what would happen if he did (and he did).

"It seems you want to protect your little girl friend."

Natsuki blushed.

"No…" Kyo said glaring at Butch though you could see a blush breaking through his stern expression. Then he grabbed Natsuki's hand and stomped up the steps.

When they were in the room…

"Here," he said (to Natsuki) throwing her some (boy) clothes and a hat. "Get dressed," get dressed he told her as he walked out of the room.

Natsuki quickly put on her disguise. Then they began walking through the forest (to get to the city)

"How come you've never been recognized?" Natsuki asked as they were walking.

"Here we go with the questions again." Kyo mumbled.

"Really…how come?"

"They think I'm part of the town.

"They never notice you scars or your dirty state?"

"They think I and my father work for construction."

"Ok. How come you never tried to lead the people to Butch's hideout?"

"I did…when I was ten…it didn't turn out gook for either one of us." He said quietly.

"How?"

"Three men were shot and you can only imagine what happened to me…"

Oh…"

They were quiet after that until they got to the city.

"If anyone asks, you're my cousin who's visiting for the weekend. Just let me do the talking. Ok?"

"Ok."

As they walked into the small market the shopkeeper chimed, "Morning, Kyo!"

"Morning!" Kyo replied cheerfully.

"Wow you're quite an actor," Natsuki giggled.

"Shutup," Kyo said embarrassed.

They gathered up the groceries and continued to the register.

"Oh, I didn't notice the young man you had with you today, Kyo," the cashier said.

"Sh-he's my cousin. He's visiting for the weekend."

"Oh, and what's your name?" the clerk (shopkeeper, same thing!) asked Natsuki.

"Mark," The said in

At the same time

"John,"

"Um...it's John Mark, but I go by Mark," Natsuki said coming to the rescue.

"I see," said the clerk, "Well you two have a nice day and I hope to see you around again.

"Yeah, us to," said Kyo.

As they walked back to the hut Kyo began scolding Natsuki.

"You almost screwed that up! I said let me do the talking."

"But the clerk asked _me!" _she argued back, "Not to mention I did save us from being identified!"

"Oh, I could have said that!" (Actually he did say it when I wrote this but I changed it)

"Their argument was interrupted when suddenly a tree fell.

Natsuki pulled Natsuki out of the way (like in the comics and the movies).

"Damn lumberjacks!" he whispered.

"Sorry!" One of the men yelled from afar off.

He let go of Natsuki and she clumsily fell to the ground.

"Goodness, you sure are dense."

"No… I was thinking about something."

"Oh, I'm surprised you were actually thinking," He replied sarcastically.

"Ha Ha… Didn't you ever think to run away?"

"Been there, done that. I did when I was twelve, but as usual there was no way off the island because it is so remote. And eventually I was caught, again."

"Did he (Butch) do anything to you then?"

"Ya think," he replied sarcastically (again).

"Do you think you'll ever get out of here?"

"Yeah, as soon as Butch does. But I'd rater not...the sooner he finds shanks…yeah that's his name..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERRUPTION TIME!

I bet you're all excited about this new news, but unfortunately, Natsuki has heard many great stories of Shanks, but didn't hear Kyo's last statement. So basically, she can't tell him anything and has just learned right about…nothing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at the hut and made Butch lunch. After doing their evening chores they were too tired to speak and fell asleep right away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I'm done! That was **long! **Five whole pages (7 when I wrote it). So now I'm officially bummed (not to mention I'm on vacation). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the last paragraph was lame adn undetailive, but I can't type anymore.It took two hours to type and 3 hours to write. So be happy. I know I overdid the: bla bla bla…bla bla…bla. And IfIhave to type grandpa again I might just die. And the "said sarcastically" But you'll get over it.


	8. Bears and Pagers: Finally! We're here!

I really do dread writing this chapter since it's even longer than the last (NOT TO MENTION IM ON VACATION!) I actually wrote this chapter less than an hour after I typed the last. It's amazing what boredom can convince you to do. The only problem is: it's also amazing what blistered fingers can convince you **not** to do (typing the chapter). Anyway this chapter is sort of "narrated", not really _narrated_, but "narrated" (notice the punctuation). If I spell anything wrong or use to much internetical (thinking "Is that even a word) initials (by mistake)… _u'll_ (just an example) get over it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji, Carmen, and Kaya were heading east when their trail all of a sudden ended.

"What now?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know, this has to be wrong if he just recently came through. Then you would have seen a different and _fresh_ trail," replied Carmen.

"So which way should we go?' asked Kaya, still hope in her tone, "We can't give up on Natsuki just because we came to a dead in!"

"You're right. If we don't continue, Natsuki, like this trail, will also be _dead_. How will Nami react to that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(When you see cuts in the story like this the narrator comes in to tell you what is happening, you will see: "Narrator" in bold.

**Narrator:**

"It had beeb three dats since Natsuki's kidnap and noone cold find her. They knew she was in the, for the "Natsuki Radar" (I just love typing that giggle). But, unfortunately, Luffy had accidentally washed them (all) in his pants pocket when he was doing the weekly laundry (as I said before, this _is_ my story, ok, I'm going to stop talking now, sorry). It was like an big "olden days" (again, I love to type that thinking "Oh yeah, I did say I was going to shutup didn't I?" Ok, im really am going to be quiet now) treasure map: no trails. Not to mention, the map had turned diagonal some how.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ussop tld me about how to use maps with no trails. Let me see the radar," continued Kaya.

Sanji handed her the radar, "But it isn't a map."

"It's close enough," said Carmen, fustrated.

"We just passed that huge rock didn't we?"

"Yeah…?" (Sanji)

"So that means, I think…we have to go NORTH!"

"Are you sure?" asked Carmen.

"Possitive,"

So, they walked to the giant rock and, from there, continued north.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator:**

Now both, Sanji's and Zoro's groups were on the right track (north), but Tashigi and Luffy were going the _opposite_ direction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nami and kids)

"Aunt Nami…" whined Sanju, "Why won't you talk?"

Nami just sat there, silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator:**

Zoro and Ussop continued to follow the tracks in the dirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we rest, Zoro," Ussop begged.

"No, we have to find Natsuki,"

"But it's getting dark," Ussop continued, "We won't beable to find her in the dark."

Zoro sighed, "Fine."

They stopped and made a shelter out of a big tree, elephant leaves, and little twigs (basically a natural habitat). Soon after they had finished, it began to rain.

"Shit," said Zoro.

"What is it?"

"The tracks are gone."

"How do you know?"

"Ussop, you idiot! It's raining!"

"Oh well…let's be happy we're not wet," Ussop tried uselessly (to cheer him up).

"Now how are we going to find Nat-

Zoro's words were interrupted by a loud and very close roar. Ussop shivering said, "Please tell me that was you, Zoro."

"Nope…" Zoro looked out the opening of their natural tent to see a large bear only a yard awat from the back o f their tent, and approaching!

"Oh…shit…" Zoro said to himself (quietly), "Come on, Ussop! We need to go! We're on the bear's territory!"

Ussop still shivering in the corner remarked, "Can't you just kill it?"

"I'm not killing a bear for no reason…especially when we are the ones at fault!"

"Why not?"

"No!" Zoro exclaimed, shocking the bear (and catching her attention) as he yanked Ussop by the overall strap and pulled hm out of the tent. He looked back to retrieve his swords (which he was earlier sitting by). They must of fallen out of the opening when he looked out to see the bear. And now a cub (baby bear) was dragging them away!

"Crap…" Zoro whispered as he dropped Ussop and ran toward the cub.

"Hey, wait!" Ussop yelled, "Don't leave me!"

Zoro was running (to get his swords) when the mother bear jumped in his path in attempt to protect her baby. Zoro, not trying to hurt the animal, ran a different way just to find the mom righ back in front of him.

"Damn," he mumbled. Then he yelled, "Ussop, come occupy the bear so I can get my swords!"

"What?(!) Are you crazy!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

Suddenly Zoro began running towards Ussop.

"What are u doing!" cried Ussop.

"Get in the feeble (cub, baby) position. She won't hurt you than!"

"Ussop, not knowing what else to do, did as he said. The bear noticing him, stopped, and walked toward him. It began sniffing him and then it picked him up.

"Zoro…!" whispered Ussop (in panic).

"Just keep her occupied. This would be a really good time to have Chopa…"

That statement gave Ussop and idea.

Zoro began running after the cub. The mother noticed and began running with Ussop still in her mouth. Ussop began to cry. "I'm gonna die… I didn't even get to see my own kids graduate," he whispered to himself still sobbing.

Zoro was running for his life when he tripped over something. It was his swords.

The bear finally reached him and dropped Ussop. Zoro, though he didn't want to, was ready to kill. He got out his swords and got into battle position. The bear did the same (but without the swords, but that would be a hilarious sight!)

"Wait Zoro!" Ussop exclaimed.

"What? Now you disagree with killing the bear? And why are you crying, you wimp!"

"Never mind that… Ussop said embarrased. "No, I just remembered what Chopa would say to an attacking animal so it would go away."

"Then hurry up!"

"Ok…ok. Just let me clear my voice…em Urm..EM!a

"Ussop…!"

"Ok, ok. Here it goes: Nay Nay power yay!"

The bear became even more infuriated.

"Wait no… That's what Chopa said during Pirate Karaoke when he was singing 'We got the power!'"

"Ussop!" Zoro was becoming inpatient and so was the bear.

"Ok. Um…I mean…: Nay Cay Nay peace Yay?" he said hopefully.

The bear calm down a bit and got down (back on all fours), grunted, and began walking away. He let out a small snort and a gesture to the bushes. A plump furball came rolling out of the bushes and down the hill to his mother.

"Finally," Zoro said taking a deep breath.

"Zoro…"

"What now?"

"Look up…"

Zoro did so to find a rundown hut right in front of him. "Do you think the cub knew were we were trying to get here?" he asked Ussop.

"I don't know."

"What took you?" a smug voice came from a large rock.

Zoro looked to the rock to find Sanji, Carmen, and Kaya.

"Damn Sanji…" Zoro said under his breath

" You couldn't get here faster than me and a couple of girls" he continued.

"What is that suppose to mean!" Kaya and Carmen said (at the same time). "We're the ones who got you here!"

Zoro smirked and let out a snicker

"Anyway, maybe we should call Luffy and Tashigi now," said Kaya.

"Good idea," agreed Carmen.

"He's not here yet?" Ussop said surprised.

"Nope," said Sanji.

Luffy, we're at the entrance again," Tashigi said sadly.

"What? That means we have to start over _again_?"

"Unfortunately, I believe so. Well, at least we know it's not west.

"Aw ma-

"What is it?"

"I hear a beeping sound."

"The pager!" Tashigi remembered. "All that rime and we forgot to use it!"

Tashigi got it out of her pocket. "It says: 'Go North'"

"Yeah…now I remember…the way I was looking was north!" Luffy spoke up.

"Luffy…you mean…was I wrong?"

"No, my head was twisted," he replied as if nothing was wrong.

Thudd dust flew up as Tashigi fell to the ground.

She got up and put on her now bent glasses. "We still won't get there until nightfall now," she said discouraged. "By that time…"

"No…we will!" replied Luffy firmly. He quickly picked up Tashigi and grabbed onto two trees. He began stretching his arms.

"Luffy, please tell me you're not-

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy exclaimed as the shot through the air (north).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed with a big thud into the trees.

"That wa fast, but way too noisey!" scolded Zoro.

"Zoro!" said Tashigi as she fell from the tree (and again, dust flew up). "Yo makd it," she continued, adjusting her glasses for the second time.

Suddenly, Butch busted out of the door with a gun. "Who's there?" he yelled. Silents… He stood there for a while, grumbledl, "Damn animals," and went back inside.

"Well, now we know where at the right place," whispered Zoro struggling to hold back Luffy from attacking the hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yat! I'm done! That was long! Now I'm so tired, but unfortunately, I have already wrote the next chapter, so that means more typing. But I have a few things to say before I write the next (chapter).

First of all, I hope everyone was in character. I know Zoro wasn't exactly himself, he never cusses that much. He might of seemed a little soft (bout the bear and all). It's because now he is a parent himself so he can understand more and is a little softer (if he wasn't everytime he got annoyed with Zora he might attempt to slice her head off). He could of easily killed the bear, I know.

The feeble position and all. I know, I copied it from the movie "Without A Paddle". It was a funny part and would be good since they got attacked by a bear (basically: GET OVER IT!)

The Ussop talking animal, I know was so unbelievable, but it was hilarious, you must agree (and I don't care if you don't). I'm not sure of Bear Habits so if the bear wouldn't do some of the things (for you nature nerds, no offense) I don't know. And it doesn't matter it's an anime bear. Everything in anime is not exactly logical. That's what makes it so great.

I hope I didn't put any grammatical (or as my friend says:grammical) errors. I'm half asleep so your going to have to get over. You won't die over some mispelled words.

I also noticed that I had forgot about half of the stuff I wrote, like the "Natsuki Radar" (which I love to say) so the story is probably missing some detail, but oh well.

Did I miss anything else? If there is just say in your review and I'll explain it in the chapter after the next.

I also want to shout out two stories my friends made, but I think I forgot the names of them. Um…Oh Yeah! One is called, "Adventure on Ice Island". REMEMBER THAT! It is by the person **Animelover333** (I think). And also another one by **lilanimefreak19**. I forgot what it is called, but you can check it out yourselves. Oh and the one by animefreak has grammatical errors, but you can get over it. Well, I think that's all so, BA BYE

Oh, I just wanted to do this experiment to see if more people would review. Take no offense. And everything I type here is true.

I don't think Zoro is cute AT ALL. He is only the coolest dude out there. But he is so NOT CUTE! My nickname for him is MOLDY (which really annoys my friend "The Zoro Obsessor") But anyways, have a nice day


	9. The Fight Begins: Escaping

Yay! A nice short chapter: only four pages.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh, Luffy! You can't just barge in there!" Sanji said struggling to hold the angered rubber man with Zoro's help.

"Why not? He has Natsuki!" replied Lufffy.

"If we just crash in there he could shoot her. Do you want that to happen, Luffy?"

"No," he said calming down a bit.

"Ok," Tashigi spoke up. "We're going to have to sneak in than."

"How?" asked Zoro.

"We could climb through a window," suggested Kaya.

Luffy was to impatient. He stretched his arm toward the window and grabbed the seal.

"Luffy, no!" whispered Ussop. "He'll hear you!"

Luffy paid no attention as he tried to see through the old, dirty window on the top floor. As he peered through he saw two figures, one on the bed, one standing. The one standing was tall and skinny while the one sitting was was also skinny, but shorter and more curved. He heard a female voice from the one sitting down.

"Natsuki!" he screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the bedroom)

Natsuki looked up, "Daddy?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carmen put her face in her hands and grumbled, "No, Luffy."

A large man with dirty (as in dirt) blonde hair burst out of the door for a second time this time shooting uncontrollably. "Damn you bastards!" Butch screamed.

Luffy fell from the window and recorshaded the bullets. "Gum Gum Ballon (I don't care how you hear it in America or Japan, that's basically what he is saying) he repeated over again. Butch looked furstrated (not being able to shoot them and all).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki and Kyo listed to the rucas going on outside.

"That's my dad!" exclaimed Natsuki excitedly. She looked out the window. A bullet came wizzing past her cheek leaving a small cut trickling blood.

"Get out of the window you Bitch!" yelled Butch.

"What did you call her!" yelled Luffy even more angered (I would be too).

"Dad!"

Another bullet came through the window and she finally retreated. Kyo grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he screamed. "Here's your chance to escape!"

"Ugh..."she grunted as she half ran half being dragged downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Butch couldn't defeat the sevev crewmates. He ran inside (the house). "Now you're really going ot get it you Sons of a Bitches!" he yelled as he ran up the steps to the room. Noone was there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki and Kyo hid behind the corner (wall) as they heard the criminal stomp up the steps yelling. "Come on," whispered Kyo. He opened this apparently hidden opening in the floo (like a basement) and lead her inside. He continued to hold her hand as he took her through the dark room. "Hurry, there's a secret exit down here."

"How do you know of this place?" (Natsuki)

"I use to come down here when Butch _dealt_ with the other kids."

"Dealt with?"

"Raped! Do you _have_ to ask so many questions?"

"Sorry."

They continued until they got to a small hole like passageway.

"It's a sewer line," said Natsuki disgusted

"Come on," repeated Kyo as he started to crawl through. Natsuki followed. "Ok."

It was dirty and, wet and disgusting. She held here breath as she continued through the muck.

"Where does this go?" she asked.

"The forest."

"How do you know?"

"Gosh… I use to come down here to hide from Butch. The second time I ran away, I used this sewer cause he had barred the window."

"Oh."

The heard the door to the secret passageway swing open with a loud clang.

"He knows it's here?" Natsuki said (asked) starting to panic.

"Oh crap! Hurry!" whispered Kyo.

"Come here you little Bachi Mono (monsters)!" Butch screamed as he pursued through the basement.

Natsuki (and Kyo) sped up the paste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy burst through the door (from outside). "Natsuki!" The rest of the seven crewmates followed. They found the opening in the floor and went inside.

"Butch!" Luffy continued as he ran, infuriated, after the murderer. "Where's Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, that's all folks. I really enjoy short chapters like that. I had to make it short this time. I'm getting' really tired of 7/8 page chapters. My back, eyes and fingers hurt. And I'm always sleepy from lack of sleep (and jetlag from traveling). This was four pages and I planned a whole lot more! I know there has been a **lot** of cussing (as I said before) in these chapters with the Natsuki kidnap. I hate doing it but it's the only way I can really show Butch's character. Don't take this wrong, I don't cuss at all myself. I make sure of that. I had planned to get this event done by now, but it (Natsuki kidnap) is almost over: about four more looooong chapters. Then it's on with the next adventure! Whoopie….


	10. reunitings and partings: The Fight Ends

I know, I know, I know! What took you so long! Laziness is a key factor in my personality, so expect it.

Please review (I asked kindly)

I don't do disclaimers. Everyone here should be smart enough to know that anyone on this site does not own One Piece. So get over yourselves and these dumb disclaimers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki and Kyo continued through the filthy sewer. They could still hear Butch trashing around, yelling at the top of his lungs. At least he didn't know about the secret passageway. They could also hear Luffy yelling after Butch. Too bad he didn't know about the secret passageway.

"We're almost out," announced Kyo.

"What are we going to do when we get out?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

As they were talking a small light appeared and became bigger as they continued. "That must be the exit."

"Yep."

They could now see the forest at the end. They continued until they had reached the big opening at the end. Kyo climbed out first and then helped Natsuki. He chuckled.

"What!" (Natsuki)

"Nothing…you just look so pathetic with all that muck on you."

She stuck out her tongue at him. He started cracking up (laughing really hard, nitwits) and fell onto the ground.

"Come oooon!" she wined, irritable (if not already irritated).

"Ok.Ok. Sorry."

She laughed. They began walking through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buuuuuuuutch!" screamed Luffy. He stretched out his hand and grabbed Butch's shoulder. Butch was yanked over to Luffy. He thrashed around trying to defend himself, but Luffy was _waaay_ too strong. It was hopeless. Luffy was about to kill him when Zoro piped up, "No, let's wait to kill him in the town."

"Yeah so he can suffer!" yelled Ussop happily (or at least that how I would say it).

Luffy glared at the criminal not listening others.

"Luffy if you kill him you won't be able to find Natsuki," said Tashigi calmly.

"Fine."(see girls always know how to do things) He threw the man to Zoro and Sanji ("Of course he listens to Tashigi. We're just a pile of dog shit," murmurs Ussop.)

Butch began to laugh (ha ha ha). "What now?" asked Ussop impatiently.

"You won't find them anyway 'cause I don't know where they are!" he responded gleefully, and began to laugh even harder." (That means we can kill him now, Luffy!" said Ussop happily"

"Shuddup!" yelled Carmen. And she punched him so hard his nose broke.

"Oof!" Butch stopped laughing. "Bitch…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on," Natsuki told Kyo. She grabbed his hand. Kyo could feel his cheeks turning red. They finally reached the end of the forest.

"Let's wait," Kyo spoke up "for your parents here."

"Huh? Ok." (replied Natsuki)

It didn't take long for the two to hear Luffy. "Naaaaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii!" he yelled frantically.

"Over here, Dad," she yelled back, and began to wave her hands."

Luffy noticed moving in the bushes. He ran toward it. "Oof! No, I lost her!"

Natsuki laughed. "I'm right above you; that was a squirrel.

Luffy looked up. "Natsuki!" he said jumping up. He hugged. He looked over her shoulder to see a suspicious looking redhead. "Who are you?" he asked rudely, glaring at him.

"No, Dad," Natsuki interrupted (their conversation that never actually started), "This is Kyo. He helped me escape. He was another one of Butch's captives.

Luffy continued to glare at him. Kyo fidgeted uncomfortably. "Did he _do_ anything to you?" Kyo turned as red as a strawberry dipped in strawberry syrup that was dropped in a puddle of blood (I overdid it didn't? Good, I meant to). Luffy looked down (at Natsuki) "Well, did he?"

"Dad, NOOO!" " Can he come with us. He's looking for his grandpa.."

"Why not," Luffy lightened up a bit, but continued to stare-but not glare (Dad! That's rude!) "but we have to turn in Butch first. Come on! He became bubbly again and started half strolling half trotting (looking kinda like a monkey) off toward the forest entrance.

"Be there in a sec," said Natsuki (Luffy had long left them, talk about ditching folks)

"For a second (which seemed like hours) they both kind of stared at each other, silent.

"Hurry, Natsuki," yelled Luffy already at the end of the forest entrance (he's fast isn't he).

"Coming!" she yelled back. "So…do you want to come with us?" Natsuki asked eagerly.

"Um…no."

"Why not! We have lots of fun, and my dad doesn't mind, and—"

"I have to find my grandfather on my own. Maybe when we meet again I will join you."

"Ok," she said sadly, "Good…bye."

"No…see you later." He kissed her. "See ya later" he repeated (this time more quietly). He began to blush again.

Natsuki began to run toward the forest entrance, not looking back. Tears streaming down her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed. This is one of my favorite chapters. I dunno why, I guess I just like writing about romance. Its kinda weird cause I can't stand reading romance (its boring and sickening). Well anyway, I've already written the next chapter, when you'll read it depends on how lazy I feel. So review and motivate me.

Ps: I know that "No…its See ya later," line I copied from the movie "John Q." It just seemed like the perfect line for Natsuki and Kyo's parting. So, yeah. Don't be hatin'


	11. Mother and Daughter Reunited:Lets Go!

Lucky you. I'm bored so I decided to go ahead and write this (only a few hours after I wrote the last chapter-and I still have tons of homework…wonder if Ill ever get to that.

Anyways…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the entrance of the forest)

"What took you?" Luffy whined, "The longer you taker the longer Nami won't talk to me…"

"Something's wrong with mom?" asked Natsuki.

"It's nothing…" her dad replied a little sadly, "Were you crying?"

"Um…No!" Um…a stick flew in my face and I-I choked on a fly (more like a tongue, lol, only the mature people are going to understand and laugh at that).

"Oh," Luffy said laughing.

"That's not funny!"

"Your right it's not funny…it's HILARIOUS!" He began rolling on the ground still laughing, nearly turning blue.

"Dad!"

"Sorry…I'm sorry," he apologized as he got up, still chuckling a bit."

"Dad…"she said impatiently.

"I stopped," he said innocently.

"Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"Hi Zoro!" he yelled back.

"You've already forgotten?"

"Huh?"

"The stupid blonde dude!"

"Oh yeah! Take him away!"

"OK!"

"You guys caught Butch?" asked Natsuki.

"Yep!" Luffy replied proudly.

"So we're going to turn him in?"

"Nope! We're going to see your mom." (That's awfully mature of Luffy…weird)

"Awww…but—"

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy interrupted, "Tell them to wait 'til we get there to kill him. Okay?"

"All right!" Zoro yelled back.

"Yay!" exclaimed Natsuki.

They headed back to the ship. When they arrived they walked into the room with Nami sitting inside of it.

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy chimed, "Look what I got!"

Nami glared up at him until she saw Natsuki. Her eyes brightened for the first time in weeks. "Natsuki!" She ran up and hugged and kissed her.

"Mom…you're…suffocating…me." Natsuki struggled to breath while Nami continued to constrict her.

"Aren't you proud of me?" piped in Luffy.

Nami glared up at him, "NO!"

"Awww…" whined Luffy.

Nami then hit him in his nuts. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Screamed Luffy and fell to the floor.

"But I _forgive_ you," she said meanly. Natsuki began to laugh.

"That's not funny," whined Luffy.

"No, it's not funny…" said Natsuki seriously "...it's HILARIOUS!" she howled and burst out laughing.

"Now _that's_ cold…" murmured Luffy.

"I'm sorry," she continued rolling on the floor.

Startled by all the commotion the other (OP) kids started walking in.

"Suki-chan!" exclaimed Kayu. They all ran toward her (and began hugging her, etc— you know the routine.)

"Ok, everybody" Luffy began, "Let's go see Butch get stabbed in the back! (You know, how they executed back than.)

"Cool!" exclaimed Zora, Kaysopp, and Sanju in unison.

"And why would we want to do that?" asked Kayu, appalled.

"Cause he needs to suffer" said Nami cruelly.

"Overruled!" yelled Sanju, "Let's Go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's over for now. I bet you thought there was going to be some big fight (Don't lie. I know you did) Ha ha! NO! I'm not that efficient, not to mention this is only the first adventure if it was all challenging it'd be weird. But maybe the next adventure /problem I'll think of something. And since I've been writing short chapters lately I'll start going on with the MEGA CHAPTERS again. I'll write a big showdown! (Ha Ha…suckers)


	12. Execution and Party: Time to Go

Hi.

Please Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was huge. Loud chatter and cheers surrounded the tower where Butch was to be executed. Butch was on his knees. Hands tied behind his back, staring into the crowd.

"Will they kill him already?" whined Zora.

"Patience. First, the major has to give his speech. Than Butch has to say his last words—

"And then they kill him!" said Sanju enthusiastically.

"Shuddup, Moron. No one was talkin' to you! Zora said with a tone of triumph in her voice. Nami rolled her eyes. "There they go again…."

"You know you really shouldn't wrinkle your face like that. Your ugly enough as it is."

Zora frowned at him. "Bite Me!"

"I'd rather hang myself."

"You just wait." Zora's frown then turned to a hurt expression. She pulled on Nami's skirt. "Sanji said I was ugly…and fat!" She began to cry crocodile (fake) tears.

"Sanju!"

"Huh? What? She's so faking it."

"Did you call her ugly?"

"Yeah, but only 'cause she is!" murmured Sanju.

Zora continued to cry more crocodile tears even louder than before. People began to stare." Sanju, say your sorry, NOW," said Nami, turning red from all the attention, "And then tell Zora that she is very pretty."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zora," said Sanju with a heavy note of sarcasm in his voice that Nami incredibly missed. "I think you're very pretty." He blinked his eyes innocently and flashed a cruel smile. And more quietly he said, "Pretty damn ugly, that is."

Zora punched him as hard as she could ("Ow!" he yelped.). Sanju went to kick her hard in the stomach, but at that time Tashigi turned to look at them curiously (remember, Tashigi is a bimbo, everything obvious is pretty oblivious to her). Never hit a girl in front of her mother (except that).

Everyone became quiet as the mayor "Ahem Ahemed!" (Whatever that sound is). He began to speak: "I am now happy to say that we have finally caught the vicious criminal, Butch. Who has been kidnapping our children for the past decade!" Cheers came from the crowd, but they were quickly hushed. "And today is the day he will, finally, be put to justice. Executed in front of the entire congregation." More Cheers. "And its all because of one noble pirate crew: The Straw Hats. Captained by Monkey D. Luffy, who was just recently reunited with his daughter who was also kidnapped by this awful man…" More cheers. "And to thank them we will have the most magnificent fair and party tonight!" The town cheered louder than ever. And there was a huge proud smile on Luffy's face. " Now without further ado, the criminal's last words."

Everyone looked at Butch, who had been staring into the crowd, ignored, the whole time. Then he smiled, an angry smile, revealing his disgusting yellowish brown teeth and said, "I knew I should have fucked her cute ass when I had the chance!"

The crowd gasped. Nami lunged forward but was caught by Luffy and Sanji. And in the silence she screamed, "KILL HIM!" and at that moment the guards plunged the spears into Butch's back. Blood spurted out and begun to make a puddle around the dead criminal. No one breathed, but Nami (still hard), taking in all that just happened.

"Mom, it's ok now, he's dead." Natsuki said quietly to her agitated mother. Kayu had tears coming down her face. Kaysopp and Sanju had a look of amazement on their faces. And Zora had this pleased devilish grin (that's kind of scary isn't it?). The crowd's silence broke out into cheers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People were dancing and falling over each other everywhere. Luffy, Ussop, and Zoro were singing "A Pirate's Life for Me' drunkenly. Carmen was chasing Sanji around for supposedly "eyeing" another woman. And the kids were watching their parents with pure delight.

Everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Blink Blink) "Whoa, what a party!" Chimed Luffy sleepily as his sleeping crew came into view. After about 10 minutes everyone began stirring.

"What happened?" asked Sanju bewildered.

"You 'tested' the drinks last night and started puking all over the place! That's what happened!" remarked Kaysopp.

"Wow, I missed all that?" asked Kayu (she had fallen asleep a little early).

"Not so loud." Whined Sanju irritably (nice hang over, huh?)

"Good Morning!' yelled Zora in spite of Sanju. "Hey, Aunt Carmen! Sanju was drinking!"

"What? Sanji!"

"What? When did he become _my responsibility!"_

"So noisy…" muttered Zoro, his eyes still closed.

"Oh, sorry Daddy." Sang-songed Zora still loud, and went to hug him. "It's Sanju again. He's so troublesome." She said with a fake sigh, her big green eyes gleaming.

Nami walked in, now fully dressed. "Come on! Get dressed, we're leaving today!" she announced.

They dressed quietly and slowly. They packed their stuff in the ship and restocked their supplies from the town's main storage supply. By 10 (am) they were ready to go. They said Good-bye to the part of the town that was awake even after the party (very very little) and boarded the ship. And finally set sail.

They were at last leaving. The nightmare was over. Butch was dead. They stared back at the little island as they went forward to sea. That was their first adventure…their first of _many._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

YES! It's finally over! I'm so happy! Didn't expect Butch to say that did you? I thought about putting something else (like , "Damn, U, u Straw-hat bastards!), but I just said to myself, (WWBS" What Would Butch say? The very revolting Butch). So, yeah... basically. Oh, that pleased smile from Zora was not a "Death, cool!" smile but more-so "Thank-God that Bastard's dead!" smile. U know. And anyway, did I miss anything else I needed to explain. Yes, Sanj**u** got drunk and Carmen was yelling at Sanj**i** (I thought you might have missed read that because their names are so close). Well, I think that's all. I was thinking about making a chapter about them just sitting in the middle of the ocean (to give you a break from major events). But I don't' feel like doing all that so I'm just going to go straight to the next one. Sorry. I'm not in a laid-back mood enough to write all these "lost-cause" chapters where're all they do is talk and mess around. I still gotz tons of homework. So, yeah, but after the next scene/adventure (whatever) I will, I promise (remind me- which means you have to review!)

I was thinking about writing another story in addition to this one . I thought of how much work this story is. And then I thought, "No."

Next Adventure Hint: Monkey and Panthers and Tress…Oh My! (is it not obvious)


	13. A New Adventure: Entering the Jungle

The thirteenth chapter…wow. I'm impressed with myself. Didn't think I'd commit to something this long. Thanks for all the great reviews. They really motivated me. And believe me, I needed that motivation. I had to literally force myself to write the next chapter. Took me three whole hours. And lucky for you, it's a mega-chapter (thanks to one of my reviewers for that name), Seven whole pages of writing. I'm almost done with my second notebook! Well anyway, the thirteenth chapter.

Please Please Please Review. Motivation is hard to come by these days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oooooolaalaaaalaaaayeeeedadeedooo! Mamameemamamameeemooooo!" sang Ussop and Luffy as the boat sailed. It was a bright sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky.

"Will you tow shut up!" whined Nami, "You're disturbing my perfect tan." She was lying on the deck in a two-piece. All five kids were splashing in the pool beside her, made by Ussop. It had taken a whole week to construct a pipe that would supply water from the to the pool on deck and filter out the salt. And still sometimes little fishies got through and ended up in the pool, which made it even more ocean-like. Kaya was busy whale watching. And even Zoro was relaxing today: sleeping n another chair beside Nami's. Singing, laughing, snoring, and the smell of Sanji and Carmen's cooking filled the air.

"Lunchtime!' chimed Sanji. He and Carmen brought out trays of food from the kitchen. "Yay!" cheered the five kids. Zora ran out the pool being sure to kick Sanju in the face causing him to fall back in. Luffy and Ussop stopped singing and joined them. And with one last snore Zoro opened his eyes. "Took you long enough." He yawned. And everyone else (I didn't mention) went over and began eating.

"You know, we need to restock our food supply at the next island," said Carmen.

"Yeah, and I need a new wardrobe," remarked Nami.

"Shopping!" said Natsuki and Kayu excitedly.

"Shopping…" said Sanju, Zora, and Kaysopp dully.

"And I need more supplies for engineering," said Ussop.

"And a new sword sharpener and polisher," Zoro added.

"Then it's decided: we'll stop at the village we see," said Tashigi.

"Yay!" said everyone.

It had been three weeks since they had stopped to visit an island, Since Butch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They soon spotted a green island.

"Hey! It's a jungle!" yelled Sanju.

"No, it's Zoro's head!" Sanji yelled. They both laughed.

"Shut up stupid cook!"

Zora stuck out her tongue and Sanju. He kicked her. They began to fight.

"Stop, you two!" yelled Tashigi.

"He started it!" whined Zora.

"I am really that close to hurting your kid," said Zoro and Sanji in unison.

They soon arrived at the jungle island. "It looks a little dangerous. How about the kids stay and we go and find the village first. Then we can come back and get them."

"Eh? Repeat." Said a bewildered (confused) Luffy.

"What?" exclaimed Kaysopp.

"We had to stay last time too. That's not fair!" whined Kayu.

"Eh?" I still don't get it," continued Luffy.

"Look! It's just too dangerous. We'll come get you as soon as we find a village. Ok?"

"Fine,"

"But whose going to watch them?" asked Nami.

"I will," said Natsuki.

"I will!" said Ussop.

"Natsuki, you're too young," said Nami, ignoring Ussop.

"I will!"

"Nom, no I'm not! I'm twelve!"

"I will!" (Continued Ussop)

"Yes you are! There are four other kids to care for. What if something dangerous comes? Could you fight it?"

"I WILL!"

"Yeah…"

"I WILL!"

"No you can't. Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"I will! I will! I will!"

"Who cares? That was different!"

" I WILL!"

"Natsuki," Nami burst into tears. "I almost lost you!"

"Uh, I will."

"Mom, don't make such a big deal about—

"Natsuki! You cannot do it!" yelled Luffy angrily (scary…)

"I will…"

"Dad? But—

"NO! Kaya will you do it?"

"What!" exclaimed Ussop. "No fair…"

"Sure," she replied.

Natsuki looked hurt. "Fine," she said quietly and walked back into the ship.

"Ok, it's settled. Let's go," said Luffy still angry.

They trudged into the jungle's entrance.

"You know, Kaya might need some help, her being a girl and all," said Ussop hopefully.

"Shut up" replied Zoro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking in the jungle for what seemed like hours when Zoro spoke, "Are we getting anywhere yet?"

"Yeah. We're heading north," replied Nami coolly, "In places like this you keep heading north and you should find a village or clearing."

"And what happens if you find a clearing?"

"There should be a number of trails leading to wherever their signs say."

"And what if there's not any of that."

"We're screwed."

(THUD!-Anime fall)

"That's _really_ encouraging…"

They continued to walk on and on and on for what seemed like forever when they reached the top of a clear hill looking down on a semi jungle, which was just before a large clearing. "Guess Nami was right," said Sanji.

"Of course I was right."

"I'm just glad we don't have to cut up anymore howler monkeys," said Zoro.

"Or any 35ft. snakes," said a blue faced and drenched (in sweat) Ussop.

"All you did was set off bombs and run."

"What would you do if you were me?"

"Well, I'm just glad we're through with chaser mosquitoes and deadly oak," said Tashigi.

"And the razor-tooth toucans," continued Carmen and Nami.

"Let's do it again!" chimed Luffy, pumped with excitement,

"Is he still dancing with that monkey?" asked Sanji.

"Yep," replied Ussop.

The howler monkey was screaming (or should I say "howling") at the top of its lungs as Luffy danced in circles clutching his paws (or whatever monkeys have, hands?).

"Obviously they're of the same species," remarked Sanji.

"Why'd I marry him?" said a dull Nami (her last name is now Monkey-Monkey S. Nami)

"Ok, time to carry on," announced Zoro, "Luffy, leave the monkey alone."

"Aaaah," he wined, "Bye Mr. Monkey," he yelled as the monkey shook his arm at him, screeched and trampled off.

They finally reached the entrance of the "mini" jungle. As they walked in a trap snapped. A boulder began rolling after them. Zoro sliced it into and Sanji and Luffy kicked it into little pebbles. Ussop cowered in a corner. "Been there. Done that," they said together.

"Heh heh heh, what they said," added Ussop.

The jungle began to howl, "Monkeys…" said Zoro dully. A row of howler monkey came swinging from one side of the jungle to the other, screeching as loud as possible, throwing things at the crew, which were easily dodged or destroyed. Except by Ussop. But when the vines came out for the fifth time there weren't any monkeys just—"Nooo, razor-toothed toucans," whined Nami and Carmen. They swung back and forth slicing up the seven. Luffy grabbed them and cracked their necks; Sanji kicked them off the vines and killed them with one hard stomp; Zoro and Tashigi sliced them in two; Nami and Carmen whacked the hell out of them with her staff (Nami) or frying pan (Carmen), crushing their bones; Ussop was almost naked he had been cut up so much. ( This is a bit cruel isn't it?).

Eventually the finished off the birds, but seconds later came—"S-s-sn-snake!" stuttered then screamed Ussop, who began to run. The 35ft. snake lunged after him. "Oh My Gosh! I'm going to die!" he cried.

"Hopeless," sighed Zoro as he and Luffy began running after the snake. The snake was too fast. It lunged once more and opened its mouth and just before it snapped shut—SLICE, Zoro had cut off the snake from neck down. Luffy rolled on the ground laughing. Ussop was sitting inside the dead snake's mouth shaking uncontrollably.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still walking later…

"Well that was quite the event," Luffy said cheerfully.

"Sure was," said Zoro. Ussop glared at them. Everyone.

"So _not_ _cool_," mumbled Ussop.

"There's the end," stated Carmen.

"Finally," moaned Ussop who was bloody, butchered-up, dirty, and half naked (from the razor-toothed toucans).

"Wait," whispered Zoro, Everyone froze.

"What _now?_!" complained Ussop.

"I head something," his voice still hushed,

"Whadaya expect! We're in a F'in' _jungle_!" he began walking again, "Let's just keep go—Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hey, Ussop just fell into a big hole in the ground!" chimed Luffy.

"Oh, ya think!" replied Nami sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think…"

She slumped her shoulders and held her head down. "He's impossible,"

"Hey! You guys! Stop chatting and get me out of here!" yelled Ussop.

"Sure, one sec!" yelled back Luffy. "Gum Gum—Eh?

"What?" (Ussop)

"Did you feel something?"

"Yeah, you: the pain in my ass!"

"No, the ground move,"

Tashigi looked up. "Huh, no—oooooooo!" The whole crew fell into the breaking earth.

"We fell into a hole in the ground!" said Luffy, amazed.

"I won't even bother," muttered Nami.

"Hey, there's two different tunnels," said Tashigi.

"It's obviously made to confuse us," said Carmen, "Well we were going north, right? Then let's go north and we'll end up at the clearing."

"Ok," (everyone)

They began walking once more: Luffy and Nami in the front, Ussop cowering just behind, Carmen and Sanji in the middle, and Tashigi and Zoro in the back. Suddenly a big stonewall from out of nowhere came crashing down. Sanji yanked Carmen out of the way just in time, leaving Zoro and Tashigi on the opposite side of the wall. "What the—nothing came nothing worked. They tried to cut it while Luffy and the others tried to punch or kick it. "This is pointless. It won't budge," yelled Tashigi to the others, "Look we'll find another way out. You guys keep going.

"Alright," Nami yelled back, "We'll come back for you if your still there! Come on you guys," she said to the guys on her side.

So they went there way and Tashigi and Zoro went theirs. They walked and walked and walked (some more) until they both came to an opening (at the same time).

"A village!" cried Luffy.

"Thank God!" cried Ussop who was kissing the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! We're lost!" said Zoro as he and Tashigi stared into an even more exotic part of the jungle and blue skies on top of a cliff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm with Ussop: "Thank God! (Kissing screen)" I'm done! This took 4-ev-er! I had like 5 breaks ranging from 30 minutes to 8 hours. And I'm finally done! A lot happened in this chapter. I plan to make the Jungle part (of my story) only 7 chapters long, which means I have to make looooonger chapters. But I finish faster cause if I keep making small ones I get lazy and take forever (kind of like the end of the Natsuki Kidnap part). Well anyway: about this chapter: As I said before I've been kind of lazy about writing so to make this chapter easier to write I made it more comical point-of-view than a thrilling or adventurous. Also I used a different style of writing, where mentioning something in a paragraph and than while writing add that topic into your writing. It's really hard to explain. If you read _Lemony Snickets: A Series of Unfortunate Events _you know what I mean. Like when they were naming all that stuff they experienced and than went through it in the Semi-jungle. Also there was a ton of walking (if you didn't notice) OP should think of cars by now (no wonder they're all so skinny). And in that mini-jungle how they killed those animals was kind of cruel. I put that to kind of show their aggravation: Instead of making them die short and quick they kind of had to suffer. And last, a lot of you will ask, "What kind of snake is it?" Well, I say, "Who cares!" It's a snake. That's all you need to know. Period!" That's all.


	14. Zoro? or not: How did you miss that!

IMPORTANT! READ:

First things first: my friend has just notified me about Sanju's mom. If you've been reading this from the beginning you know that I just called her Marine because I didn't know her real name. Anyways, some aholes told me her real name was Carmen. NO ITS NOT! I was NOT referring to the cook in Rogertown, but the one in the Marine base. (Episode 200 and something). Her name is JESSICA! How could you guys tell me that! SO my point is that most of you guys might think (How awful! AHHH ) Sanju's hair is red. It's BLONDE! But because of the old enforcements Carmen will continue to be Sanju's mom. Moan. Ok that's all.

I had more to say but I forgot in all the mess.

Please Review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you read my author's note yet?

Zoro and Tashigi looked down from the high rock that was a part of the jungle they had not even known existed. It was high with puffy cumulus clouds above and a view of the entire rainforest below.

"Just like a fairytale..." mumbled Tashigi dreamily.

"Yep. Just Beautiful..." grumbled Zoro, " Come on, now we got to find our way back out of this hell."

They began walking down the steep cliff when Tashigi tripped over a large root sticking out of the ground. "Whoooaa!"

"Tashigi!" yelled Zoro as he lunged down to grab her hand. (Together) they fell down the steep cliff until they reached the entrance of a cave. Beyond (in front of-outside of) the cave there seemed as if there was a natural (land-grass) bridge over the rainforest leading to an unknown destination. There was a towering waterfall pouring over the opposite side under the bridge with a huge rainbow over it.

"Now where are we?" moaned Tashigi.

"Dunno…Wait what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That...sound"

"What sou—

Suddenly a sound came from nowhere. A laughing sound. Echoeing?

"It's coming from the cave!" exclaimed Zoro.

A dark shadow began appearing inside the cave. "Oh, Zoro, long time, no see,"

Echoed the voice. A dark figure came out. Tashigi gasped. It was a skinny, raggedy man with green hair—like Zoro—, obviously dyed, and three swords --like Zoro—, a bandana— like Zoro—; exactly...like Zoro.

"Ohmy--Do I know you?" asked Zoro in shock. "Long lost twin?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes--Actually, no, you don't.

"Did I miss something?"

"I'm Mucho-Baka.

"...Seriously...that's your name?"

"YES!"

"...(Snicker) Seriously, WHO ARE YOU?"

"Let's try this: The guy in Dojo that asked to be your disciple; you said no. Remember that guy who sent you letters of encouragement while you were on the run and everyone else despised you; which you didn't return, the guy who protested against your arrest who you didn't thank. The guy who tracked you down, and asked to join you...and you rejected him.

"Oh...your that guy," Zoro sighed, "What do you want now? My autograph?"

"Not only did you do all that, but you took the one girl I loved! And every other girl before that!

"Oh, You mean her? (Pointing to Tahigi). Oh my bad, can't you just find another?"

"Not only is she the one I love, but the one who loved me back!"

"Really..."

"SO now I come to get her back; AND to revenge you; AND earn the respect you should have given me millenniums ago!"

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Well, didn't you already try this when you snuck on my ship a couple millenniums back?"

"Yes!"

"Are you any stronger?"

"Yes! Much! And smarter! And slicker! And more attractive!"

"I don't know about that," mumbled Tashigi.

"Ok," replied Zoro.

Mucho-Baka quickly drew his sword and lunged at Zoro, but was easily blocked. He jumped trying to attack him airborne. Zoro looking bored easily blocked it. As he did Mucho-Baka upper-cutted him "where the sun don't shine" (if you know what I mean). Zoro gasped. His eyes bulged as he fell to the ground. Mucho-Baka ran toward the beginning of the terrain bridge. He looked back and laughed evilly. "Follow me so we can continue!" he shouted gleefully.

Tashigi who had been watching said, "How could you have missed that!"

"I'll get him for that!" Zoro began to run after him. He caught up with him quickly, for Mucho-Baka had stopped right in front of the natural bridge. Zoro punched him in the stomach, taking him by surprise. Blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Grrr..." (Mucho-Baka)

They, once more, began to fight (cling cling cling went their swords). Zoro swung his sword at his opponent's side. MB (can I call him that? Thanx) quickly dodged it and stabbed Zoro in the back. This time blood gushed out of Zoro's mouth. He fell to his knees (again-kind of clumsy today aren't you). MB stood in front of him glaring down." And that's just the first segment. I'm going to take everything you ever owned and loved." He lifted his sword to Tashigi's neck; who had run over and was about to attack him. "Including you," Tashigi stood in shock from his speed. And at last he muttered into Zoro's ear, "And maybe even little Zora too." Zoro eyes bulged (to the point where it kind of scares you). MB began running across the natural bridge.

Tashigi came out of her trance. "Zoro don't move. It'll only make your wounds worst," she told him worriedly.

"He's going to get Zora!" he muttered spitting out blood.

"What..." (Back into her trance)

"We have to go NOW!" He stood up, lifted Tashigi on his back—Zoro!—and began to run.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Sorry this chapter took so long. It wasn't that I was being lazy. I had lost my notebook. It was devastating! I finally found it yesterday! So yep, that's what happened. So did I do a good job on the fighting scene? I'm not that great in the fighting scenes (wonder why I didn't do one in the first mini-story) and I don't know the names of all these fighting moves—so I use what I know. And the landscape: I don't know how to describe it. Its in the upper part of the jungle-I think its called the…opposite of the canopy. But the difference is instead of sky there were more trees and jungles and a waterfall and even a cliff. The terrain (natural) is like a land-made bridge where its like a rainbow going across the sky to the other part of the forest. And at the end of that there is a big waterfall with a huge rainbow. There are still animals, but very unusual ones (because they are higher up). They see Zoro and the other folks as no threat so they leave 'em be (they all get along up there). And if you were wondering: Mucho-Baka means very stupid. Mucho is "Big", "very", and in some conditions "like" in Spanish. And you all know "Baka" is stupid in Japanese.

Please Review

And again, sorry for the long wait.


	15. Back to the Ship: An Intense Battle

Hi again! Um what was I going to say…OH so u anonymous silver wolf demon person…are u a psychic or something! That was the grand finale and you just told everyone! Why! Buts its ok, everyone if you don't read reviews you should know that Zora and Sanju are going to get together. And I've decided to make a special chapter opening dedicated to your little accurate guess.

And Anime45-You must read DNAngel! The Daisuki thing-that's how I learned it! Do You? Do you! . Well if you don't' its awesome you got to read it.

Review if you must. And yes, you must.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zora laughed as the shaggy man with obviously dyed green hair cracked another joke. He called himself Mucho-Baka—how odd. At first she was suspicious as he explained himself as a huge fan of her dad from the village farther in the forest and today Zoro accepted him as his apprentice. Her dad usually didn't accept apprentices. He didn't even like people watching him train-except her, of course. She smiled in pride at this. The main reason she accepted this guy is because Sanju disapproved. Sanju didn't like or trust the guy— (he) told her to stay away from him. She frowned at this. And than teasingly stuck her tongue out at Sanju as he sat in defeat watching them. This just made her like this Mucho-Baka more. Why did he care anyway?

Sanju watched Zora and that Mucho-Baka from a corner in the ship. Why was Zora being so stupid? She knew this guy was suspicious. The only reason she was acting like this was to annoy him. What if she got kidnapped like Natsuki, or worse! No, don't think of that. Why'd he care anyway?

Their eyes met each other's—with what? Care? –Their eyes flicked back just as fast as they met. Were they thinking the same thing?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was flying! He wasn't going to let that overly obsessed freak look at his daughter; better yet get near her. His wound was throbbing. He was loosing a lot of blood. He was almost to the end of the natural bridge.

"Zoro! The bridge, grass thing leads right to the harbor! Look there's the ship!" yelled Tashigi. _Was Mucho-Baka already there?_ Zoro couldn't stand that thought. He ran even faster. Finally they made it about five yards from the ship. There was Mucho-Baka _playing_ with Zora!

"Ahoy! Zoro! Tashigi! Your back!" he yelled down smiling at them. "I'm ready for my first lesson!"

Zoro glared at his look-a-like. He talked through gritted teeth, "Get AWAY from my daughter!"

"Daddy? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Zora.

"Mucho-Baka smiled through his own gritted teeth. "Yeah, _Daddy, _Do you think I might hurt little Zora?"

"Zora, come here!" screamed Sanju! She was frozen in shock. Kaya came out "What's with all the yelling? We have gu—

"Zora! Kaya! Get away from him!" screamed Zoro.

Zora tried to run to Kaya, but Mucho-Baka grabbed her, He bent down and kissed her. "Don't be scared, Zora. I won't hurt you."

"No! Let me go!" Zora began to cry.

"Let go of her! This has nothing to do with her!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh, but it does, Zoro. Very Much. Everything you have should be mine: Tashigi, Zora, your crew, your friends, your bounty! But it soon _will_ be."

Zoro jumped onto the ship trying to attack Mucho-Baka, but his wound stopped him."

"Does it hurt, Zoro? Do you feel the pain I feel everyday: hopelessness? Well do you!" Mucho-Baka had begun to scream now. He made for Zoro, throwing Zora in the process— who was caught by Sanju. Mucho-Baka attempted to attack him. Zoro blocked. Blood was spurting out of his wound. Zora began to cry even louder. Zoro overpowered MB (the name I use for Mucho-Baka in fighting scenes-his whole name takes away from the scene just like inserts-such as this-do) and struck him in the side. He leaned over in pain. He quickly rushed under Zoro to stab him from the side, but Zoro was fast to react and once more blocked. MB was fast too and got out his short sword and banged it into Zoro's head (not stabbed-just knocked into). Zoro staggered back coughing blood. "The way you use your sword is shameful," MB in anger ran in front of him and ended up getting stabbed in the stomach. "Don't let anger quicken you and hasten you to attack without strategy: Lesson One," Zoro coughed. Mucho-Baka tried to repeat earlier tactics: Destroy the manly-hood. He kicked up. Zoro caught his leg. "Lesson Two: Don't ever use the same attack on an opponent more than once." As Zoro said this he kneed the copycat in the "unmentionable". MB didn't even flinch. Zoro gawked in disbelief. "What the F—" MB took the time of surprise to stab Zoro in the middle (stomach, nasty). Zoro fell to the ground. "Let's just say something happened," said Mucho-Baka as he grinded Zoro's insides by twisting his sword like a screwdriver inside of him. "Lesson Three," He continued, "Don't let uncomfortable surprises from removals that happened a long time ago in a particular fight with a witch (by that he means girl) make you forget the events happening." Zoro began to fade away from lost of blood. Before he was completely passed out he laughed, "You were whooped by that one little girl you kept picking on! HAHAHA I remember!" A pool of blood surrounded Zoro. Blood still came spurting out of every wound of his body.

"DADDY!" (Screamed Zora)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! It was short, I know. I stopped for suspense reasons! Next chaps are coming out today too (got to catch-up!) The fight scene was gory but I think I did a pretty good job with it. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	16. In the Village: Leaving

Sorry this was supposed to be out earlier but I had Internet problems.

Um… Please Review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zorooo!"

_What's that?_ Thought Zoro._ …Luffy. Where am I? Why can't I move? So tired._

"Zoro! We found a village and food! Hey! Where are you?

His wounds hurt, but they had stopped bleeding._ No. Luffy… Stay back._ He heard Nami's voice now.

"Maybe they're still lost in the jungle," suggested Nami.

"No, not Zoro and Tashigi. They wouldn't get lost." (Pause) "Ai! Zora! Where's—what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

_Zora? No, Luffy, it's a…trap! _He blacked out once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zoro, Zoro!" He's waking up!" yelled Ussop. Zoro opened his eyes. He was in a bed. A warm bed. He blinked. There was Luffy… all beaten up.

"Zoro, your awake!" Luffy smiled.

"What happened?" Zoro gasped, "Mucho-Baka…"

"Don't push yourself, Hon," said an unfamiliar lady. She must have been the village healer.

"Oh, you mean that one guy?" continued Luffy, "He was strong, clumsy, but I got him. He got away though. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," I didn't kill him although he was an unskillful opponent. It's shameful actually."

"Nah, you did good Zoro, he was nearly dead when I got there. He had chained you up in the storage room"

"Where are we?" Zoro continued.

"We found a village," Luffy said excitedly, "We carried you here after we got rid of that weirdo. The kids are here, too!"

"Zora…"

"Oh, Zora? She's outside. She was crying like she was aho (crazy) earlier. Maybe she'll stop now."

"Zora!" Luffy walked out to find the swordsman's daughter, giving everyone else a chance to see Zoro finally. He could now sit up right. Zora burst into the door screaming, "Daddy!" She hugged him tight. "Ow… Zora."

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I shouldn't have trusted that man! It's my fault!"

"Nah, Zora, it' s not your fault." Zoro tried patronizing her.

"It's not?"

"No it's…Sanju's"

"What!" exclaimed Sanju.

"You should have told her!"

"I did! She's just so stupid!"

"What did you call me?" shouted Zora.

"You heard me,"

"Well at least their back to normal. I was getting scared," said Nami.

Kaya laughed. "Are you okay, Zoro?" she asked. "I apologize that I couldn't help any and I also welcomed the guy."

"Like I said, it's not your fault; it's Sanju's."

"Stop bringing my son into this," admonished Sanji.

"It's not my fault he's completely useless just like his father,"

"You want to fight, Mold!"

"Yeah, they're ok, too," said Carmen.

"Well, you seem to be better," broke in the village lady who bandaged Zoro, "but you should rest more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later…

"So do you think it's time to go?" asked Nami.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Tashigi.

"No," whined Kaysopp, "We just got here!"

"Yeah, but Zoro has healed," Nami carried on, "And we're not getting staying here."

"Yes!" exclaimed Luffy out of nowhere. "We need to go to become—

"Ok, then it's decided," interrupted an annoyed Nami.

They boarded the next day. The villagers waved them off as they raise the sail and sailed toward the horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm surprised. I was planning this to be 7 chapters and it ended up only four. Well, that's good. I hoped that closing line was ok, I couldn't think of any good ones. I noticed after I was done that Luffy was kind of out of character (too mature) until the end, but let's just say he was extremely worried before and it temporarily altered his personality All right that's all.


End file.
